I Don't Understand Her
by Magical Blazze
Summary: She punches me, she laughs with me, she never cries around me. She kicks me when I'm down, she blushes at me rarely, she likes to fight with me. And then she kisses me! I just don't understand girls.


**I Don't Understand Her**

"Ugh, I can't take it!" yelled Butch who was sitting on his bed in silence for hours now. He planted his feet on the ground as he pulled out his old Nikes from under the bed. He kept mumbling to himself about how he couldn't stand it as he stuffed his feet into his shoes and got up.

"Where you go?" asked Brick who looked back at his green brother. Brick had heard his brother's shout, but didn't know the meaning of it. Butch grabbed his jacket and hit Boomer on the head before going to the front door of their so called "father's" volcano home.

"Out." Butch said while opening the door leaving his brother to wonder.

Butch just stood on the steps of the stairs as he went back into his thoughts. _Why the hell did she have to kiss me?_

 ***Flashback***

"Come on, Butterfly you can't handle this." Butch smirked while looking up at his 13 year old best friend for six years now.

"Shut up! I'm coming Butcher!" she shouted down from the tree and jumped landing prefect fine on the ground. "See, I got it."

"Oh, nice but you missed the X." he said while pointing at the X on the ground that they had drawn. They had made a bet that they could land on the X without powers to help protect them from broken bones and stuff like that and if they couldn't they would have to pay $10. Buttercup had landed just an inch away from it and Butch had landed on it the first time.

"Grrr," she growled while punching him on the arm.

"Ow, hey!"

"That doesn't count!"

"It does, so pay up." he smiled holding out his hand for the money.

"I don't have that kind of money." Buttercup huffed crossing her arms in a stubborn fashion making Butch laugh.

"Fine, just give me something that is very valuable to you." he said still wanting to get something out of this bet. Buttercup felt around in her pockets and looked over herself finding nothing she could just buy later. Butch tap him foot on the ground and said, "Come on, Butterfly give me something."

"Ok, fine!" she groaned while taking hold of his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. Butch's eyes shot up in shock as he felt the surprisingly soft lips of his counterpart on his. She pulled away from him and let go of his shirt looking away having a light blush on her cheeks. "There."

"Um..um.." Butch could only say and in a spilt second he flew off screaming all the way home.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Aahh!" Butch shouted grabbing his hair as the people in the park around the volcano looked at him. "What the heck are you looking at?" He glared at them making everyone turn around and return to whatever they were doing. Butch sighed while floating down the downstairs with his hands in his pockets. Never in a million years would he think his best friend would kiss him like that. Buttercup was one of the guys, tomboy with a fiery personality, and a nasty look that would make people piss themselves if they crossed her. He enjoyed being around her after him and his brothers started going to school making their trouble making ways decrease. If it wasn't for her, nobody would want to be around him.

"What am I going to do? Should I pretend nothing happened or should I talk to her about this?" Butch asked himself while planting his feet on the ground. A thought came into his mind when he realized that kiss had to have been her first kiss. He did tell her to give him something valuable and even if he saw her as a guy, he knew a girl's first kiss was special to them. "Oh crap and I just ran away from her! She going to think I didn't like it or that she was bad! Stupid, stupid, stupid." Butch groaned starting to slam his head against a tree making the park shake a bit. "Wait did I like it?" Butch ran his fingers against his lips trying to remember the softness of the green puff's lips on his. Man, that was stepping into dangerous territory.

"No, no, no I can't like her like that. She's my friend, my best friend if I even think about liking her she might rid my head off." Butch panicked trying to keep it together, but finding out he might be having feelings for someone he had know pretty much ever since he was born was throwing him into a loop. Sure once in awhile Buttercup could look hot in his mind especially whenever they were in P.E. playing sports; Butch could remember getting hit in the face with one of the sports equipment sometimes. And sure she have an incredible laugh when they laughed at one of their pranks or saw a movie together. And sure she was strong that he enjoyed wrestling with her. And sure- "Aaahh stop it, stop it!" Butch yelled while making his way out the park.

"I need ice cream." he mumbled to himself while heading over to the ice cream shop. When he entered he felt his heart stop. There was Buttercup and her family buying some ice cream about to turn around. Butch quickly flew into a booth hoping to hide himself, but the Utonium family just had to sit in front him in another booth. "This isn't funny." Butch thought quickly putting up the menu to cover his face.

"So, Buttercup where were you this morning?" the Professor asked while Butch listening in on the conversation.

"Oh with Butch." she said eating her ice cream and surprising Butch how forward she was with being with him.

"Her boyfriend." giggled Bubbles as Buttercup hit her in the head.

"S-Shut up!"

"Well, you do go with him about everyday." Blossom voiced up making the green puff glare at her.

"And talk about your "adventures" nonstop." Bubbles smiled quickly moving her ice cream away before her sister slapped it out of her hand.

"Professor, they don't know what they are talking about he's my best friend." Buttercup said as Butch tried to get a look at her. All he could see was a sour face and a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Hold the iPhone! She can't be blushing!" Butch thought while trying to get a better look at his best friend. The only time he saw her blush was this morning and when he walked into her changing; but right in front of him, she was blushing. "Ok, maybe she was just thinking about what happened this morning. That sour face could mean she's upset with me." Butch mumbled hearing a light chuckle escape the Professor's mouth.

"Well, Buttercup…I hope he is just a friend or I will sure to take care of him." the Professor smiled innocently as the green ruff's face went pale.

"For real! Ugh, it's nothing like that! Besides…he only sees me as one of the guys." Buttercup pouted madly as she quickly started licking her melted ice cream.

"Why does she sound so pissed?" Butch thought seeing the conversation was done about him. Butch made his way out of the shop and started walking along the sidewalk. His mind replayed what just happened and felt he was even more confused then before. Buttercup clearly knew that she was a friend of his, but she seemed to be quite amused with him that she would inform her sisters about their time together. Bubbles and Blossom weren't close to him as Buttercup was, but they did seem to know something he didn't know whenever they were around.

 ***Flashback***

"You can't be serious! Superman would totally kick Wolverine's butt." Butch chuckled as Buttercup growled at him.

"That guy isn't a real man! Wolverine has character and would knock that blue and red flyboy down a size!" Buttercup said while poking Butch's chest.

"Are you guys really arguing about cartoon characters?" Blossom sighed while moving Butch from in front of her locker as she got her books.

"Shh, Pinky this is going to turn into a fight in no time." Brick grinned as Boomer and Bubbles watched their brother and sister.

"Come on, you guys have to agree with me on this." Butch said while facing the reds and blues.

"I'm surprise Buttercup arguing with you; she usually likes Superman over any comic book hero." Bubbles voiced up as Buttercup quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh so you do agree with me Butterfly." Butch grinned while Buttercup gritted her teeth.

"No way! This girl doesn't know what she's talking about. All she watches is kiddie shows always."

"Well, I have to agree with Bubbles here. You even made us watch all those old movies of that guy when it's your turn to pick for movie night." Blossom said while Buttercup mouthed the words "I hate you".

"Haha, now this is fun." Brick chuckled watching the Powerpuff Girls having a little argument. It was a lot funnier to watch the goody-goody team fight than his brothers.

"Fine! I like Superman, but it doesn't mean I will agree with you, Butcher." Buttercup pouted madly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww, why not?" Butch pouted wanting to finally win this battle.

"She loves to fight with you, duh." her sisters giggled while quickly flying away as Buttercup following them yelling about killing them.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Ugh, girls are from another planet I tell you." Butch sighed as he kicked a rock into a soda machine making it give him a free soda. Butch opened the can then drinking from it as he leaned on the wall in silence. It was getting in the night now, but his mind kept going back to the kiss he shared with Buttercup. Butch could kind of remember his first kiss with a pretty blonde named Julie. It was quick, simple, and…dull. He really didn't care for it and it didn't bug him at all when he didn't want to date her. But, when Buttercup kissed him it was still there and it was quick, simple, but in not way dull. Butch moved the can from his lips and rubbed them again feeling as if the soften and heat of her lips were on his right at that moment.

"Even if I did like her like that how am I suppose to know?" Butch mumbled while crushing the can and kicking it into a near by trash can. He knew that answer was only going to come by asking someone and the only person he knew that could possible figure that out was Bubbles Utonium, Buttercup's little sister. Butch took a deep breath and started to his best friend's house. Once at the door, he knocked glad to hear the blue puff coming, who shouted out she had it. As soon as she opened the door, Butch grabbed her arm and flew them far from the house into the woods.

"What is wrong with you?" Bubbles stared placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot waiting for him to answer.

"I need your help." Butch said while seeing Bubbles relaxing her in stance. "This morning Buttercup kissed me and-"

"OMG! She finally kissed you! Eeep I knew she would do it! I can't wait to tell-" Bubbles said as Butch covered her mouth glad to stop that high pitch screams.

"She didn't really kiss me on her own, well maybe she did, but it was more cause I asked her to. Well, I didn't ask her to it was like in the moment and-" Butch mumbled while Bubbles covered his mouth then removed his hands off hers.

"Start at the beginning." Bubbles smiled as Butch sighed telling her the whole thing about what happened this morning. "So, you ran away?"

"I didn't know what else to do! Buttercup is my best friend probably my own true friend and I don't want to make her uncomfortable that I may or may not have feelings for her. How the heck am I supposed to know if I do?"

Bubbles thought for a minute and said, "Well, Butch you seemed to consider my sister to be very important to you which I'm glad; but I can't really tell you if you love her or not."

"What; that's the reason I came to you." Butch groaned while sitting down on log.

"I can't tell you because you have to know yourself." Bubbles said while sitting next to him.

"How? I mean she's unreachable! She's strong, independent, and all around courageous. She's cute when she wants to be and she's like my equal in just about everything. How could I not…" Butch wanted to slam his head in a tree again after hearing that mushy stuff come out of his mouth.

"How could you not what?" Bubbles asked feeling her work here was done.

"I have to talk to your sister now." Butch said while taking off to the Powepuff Girls' house as Bubbles giggled to herself as she made her way back. Butch stood in front of Buttercup's window feeling a bit worried about how she would react. "Come on, Butch man up." Butch thought while entering the room just as the green puff was putting on her pj top. "Umm…"

"What the heck Butch!" Buttercup blushed while quickly putting down her shirt and punching him right in the chest.

"Uhh!" groaned Butch getting the wind knocked out of him, but he quickly took hold of her hands. "We..need to talk."

"Really? You couldn't wait until tomorrow you pervert!"

"No, it's about that kiss." Butch said as Buttercup's eyes widen.

"I'm over it! You don't need to say anything." Buttercup said quickly getting her arms from him and turning away.

"Well, I'm not and I doubt you are too." Butch stared knowing she was being stubborn as usual. "Look at me, Buttercup."

"No."

"Come on, Buttercup."

"I said no!"

"Buttercup!" Butch said while turning her around, but nearly flipped out seeing the sight in front of him. Buttercup Utonium was crying. Butch had never in his life seen his best friend cry in front of him and it made his heart hurt seeing it. "What do I do? I don't know how to solve this!" Butch thought as his mind raced with a millions of things; but his body seemed to know what to do. Butch had wrapped her in a tight hug and he could feel her trying to pull back, but he just held on to her tighter. "Buttercup…I'm sorry."

"…You are a dumb idiot."

Butch chuckled to himself glad to hear her rude comment. "I know and I'm sorry…I didn't mean to run away like that."

"Sure." Buttercup mumbled while using his jacket to wipe away the liquid coming from her eyes. She had been waiting for him to come to her about that idiotic move she pulled in the park. She didn't really know why she did it, her mind quickly thought of one thing she had that she held value of and she felt torn that Butch had ran away from it. She realized her little crush on her best friend was going to come out sooner or later, but not like that. Buttercup was trying to ease it on him, but everything she did felt like he only saw her as friend.

"I'm serious I was just so confused. We been friends for 6 years now, about be 7 in next month, and I never saw you as more than that."

"Heh, you think I don't know that." she mumbled feeling her mouth taste bitter, but she couldn't pull her head up to look at him.

Butch frowned as he moved her head up by her chin and stared into her swollen eyes. "I should have stated that better. But, I'm here to tell you something important."

Buttercup swallowed hard forcing herself not to tear up again and look tough. "Go ahead I can take it."

"I think I'm in love with you."

"…W-What?" Buttercup stared shocked at what she just heard.

"I think- no I know I'm in love with you, Buttercup. I was unsure at first never really understanding how I knew I was, but I know now. I feel like my head filled with thoughts about you, I enjoy being around you more than any person I met, and how could I not see that I care for you more than I care about myself."

"I…um…" Buttercup's mind was drawing a blank.

"It ok if you don't return these feelings for me, I just wanted you to know."

"Man, you really are a dummy." Buttercup sighed while Butch gave her a questionable look. Buttercup pulled Butch down to her and kissed him deeper than before. After his shock Butch kissed back happy to feel her soft lips on his again.

"Yeah, I could get use to this." Butch thought while they pulled away for air. "So, that means we are dating?"

"No."

"What?" Butch asked confused again.

"You need to ask me, duh." Buttercup laughed as Butch stared at her.

"I thought that kiss was asking her? Ugh I don't understand her at all." Butch thought, but a smirk ran across his face. "Alright, Butterfly will you go out with me?"

"Hmm…yeAAH! Really!" Buttercup growled as she felt Butch grip her butt as he stuck out his tongue laughing.

* * *

 **M.B.: Hope you enjoyed this green one-shot! I totally need some more green action and since I found this in my "short stories" folder I just had to finish it for you guys and ButchTheAwesomeness XD**


End file.
